


The Prom Fic

by aesthetic_shitpost



Series: meremine fics [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demigirl Character, F/M, Fluff, Genderflux Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Prom, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, ao3 u better let me upload this, but also the one that i've procrastinated the most on so is that really a good thing, great example i'm setting for myself here, i've never been to prom why did i decide to write this, my first request fic and it takes me two months, not a lot but it was part of the request, this is my second time typing out these tags, this is the longest fic i've ever written, yeah that's right prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: Anonymous sent: Christine, Michael and Jeremy go clothes shopping for one of them (for a formal event or gender thing or whatever you want), or Jeremy reassures one of them that they mean just as much to him as the other?-saw this prompt and immediately thought "CLOTHES SHOPPING FOR PROM" despite the fact that the only high school dance i've ever been to is homecoming and i didn't even like it that much. *shrug emoji* whatever hope yall like it





	The Prom Fic

**Author's Note:**

> character's genders/sexualities in series description
> 
> this is the first request i've ever gotten and what did i do? procrastinate for two months. great going, man. they didn't even ask for something so elaborate, i just decided to be extra.
> 
> outfits (i'm sorry but i don't want to format hyperlinks a second time):
> 
> christine's dress: https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1594628 (imagine a red corsage)
> 
> the dress she tries on: https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1548588
> 
> michael's suit: http://promsquad.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/12.jpg (except the handkerchief thing is blue)
> 
> the suit he tries on: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17x9DQFXXXXbbXpXXq6xXFXXXZ/Slim-Jacquard-suit-tide-font-b-floral-b-font-suit-host-show-dress-groom-Men-Suits.jpg
> 
> jeremy's suit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6e/4e/b1/6e4eb144e53120b5d8b952bd87cbad64.jpg
> 
> headcanons in end notes!!!

“How about this one?”

  


Jeremy looked up as Christine stepped out of the dressing room. They were going prom dress shopping, and this was the third or fourth one his girlfriend had tried on. The dress was dark blue, knee length, and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a white sash around the waist. Overall, it looked very nice on her. He said as much.

  


“What do you think?” She asked Michael. He looked up from his phone. 

  


“Looking good, babe.” He winked. “No romo.”

  


She giggled. “Thanks,  _ babe _ .” She turned her attention back to the dress. “I feel like it’s too casual, though, you know?” Her partners nodded. “Well, there’s still one more to try on. I’ll be right back.” She went back into the dressing room, leaving the boys to another few minutes of waiting. 

  


They heard a shriek. Startled, they both shot up and looked around for the source. Christine flung her door open. 

  


“It has  _ pockets _ !” Christine stood resplendent before them in a blue floor length off-the-shoulder gown. She wasn’t wearing heels, so the skirt pooled around her feet. “You guys!  _ Pockets _ !”

  


“Wait, really? In a prom dress?” Jeremy asked. “Wow. I remember how annoying girl pockets are. The good thing about boy’s clothes, other than them being boy’s clothes, when I first started wearing them, was that I can actually fit my phone into my front pocket. I remember how amazed I was the first time I realized that.”

  


Michael laughed. “Yeah, you were pretty shocked, but you weren’t literally jumping up and down like Christine is.”

  


She stopped for a moment, embarrassed, but then Jeremy said, “No, don’t stop, it was really cute.” His girlfriend blushed and tried to collect herself.

  


“Well, anyway, what do you guys think about the dress?”

  


“It’s a bit long -” Michael glanced at her feet. “- but you’ll be wearing heels, so it’s fine.”

  


“It looks good on you,” Jeremy said.

  


Christine nodded. “Yeah, I really like the ball gown look. And it has pockets! I feel like I have to get it now.”

  


“I’m just gonna warn you, though - in my experience, dresses and skirts don’t usually have very good pockets. Like, I had a skirt with pockets that were at an angle that my phone could fall out really easily.”

  


“Let’s test that out on this one, then.” She ducked back into the dressing room to get her phone and put it in her pocket.  “If I stand up too quickly or lean over a certain way, it might fall out, but I’m willing to risk it.” She clapped her hands together. “Alright! I know what I’m wearing to prom!”

  


Michael grinned. “Time for suit shopping.”

  


-oOo-

  


Jeremy had insisted that Michael try on suits first, so here he was, stuck between two tuxes. One was a gray paisley with a red shirt and tie and the other was a dark red paisley with a matching bowtie and white shirt. They both looked really good on him, but the tiebreaker was the bowtie.

  


“It’s more your style,” Christine said. He agreed.

  


This left Jeremy to pick a suit. He came back to the dressing room with a few suits and ties, the only colors being blue and red. He disappeared into the dressing room to try one on, leaving his partners to speculate outside.

  


“Why did he only go for those two colors?” Michael asked Christine.

  


“Maybe it’s because it looks good on him?” She suggested.

  


He snorted. “Everything looks good on him.” Their conversation was cut short by their boyfriend stepping out in a red suit and blue tie.

  


“I’m not sure about this…” He muttered. “Might be too much red.”

  


“It looks great, Jer,” his boyfriend said.

  


“I’m gonna go try on another one.” 

  


Christine turned to Michael. “Too much red?”

  


He shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know.”

  


Jeremy came out again, this time in a lighter blue suit and red tie.

  


“Looking good, babe.” His boyfriend winked. “Full homo.”

  


“Yeah, that looks good on you, Miah.” His girlfriend added.

  


“I’m not sure, I think the blue isn’t dark enough…” Once again, he went into the dressing room, leaving his partners mystified.

  


“I think the blue looked perfectly fine,” Michael said.

  


“Not dark enough for what?” Christine gasped. “Is he…”

  


Before she could finish her sentence, Jeremy opened the door.

  


“Jeremy, are you trying to match with us?” She burst out.

  


He blushed and averted his gaze. “Y-yeah, I am.”

  


Michael gasped. “That’s so cute!” He jumped up and kissed his boyfriend. As soon as he was done, Christine did the same.

  


He drew back and admired his boyfriend. “And this suit looks pretty good on you. Can’t wait to see you in it at prom with us.”

  


“You think this is the one?”

  


“Yeah. You look good,” Christine added. “Really good.”

  


“Alright. I guess we’re all set for prom, then.” He smiled. “I can’t wait.”

  


-oOo-

  


Michael, Christine, and the girls had all gotten together at Chloe's house to do their hair and makeup. Christine had chosen a half up, half down hairstyle that kept her hair away from her face and some more natural-looking makeup. Well, aside from the winged eyeliner. Michael had gone for a more dramatic look (because he knew he looked hella good in it) with dark red lipstick to match his suit. 

  


As they pulled up to their boyfriend's house, Christine turned to Michael.

  


“I don't know why I'm nervous.”

  


“Same.”

  


They shared a look and stepped out of the car. Michael had barely knocked on the door before Jeremy opened it eagerly, clearly having been waiting just inside. 

  


“Hey!” His partners smiled reflexively at his excitement.

  


“Hey, babe,” Christine and Michael said in unison. They glanced at each other and giggled. 

  


After a moment of them all looking at each other, Jeremy realized he hadn’t even invited them in. He startled and ushered them inside.

  


As soon as his partners came inside, Mr. Heere was swarming them with a camera.

  


“Dad!” Jeremy complained. “They just came in, let them breathe for a bit!”

  


“It’s your prom night! I have to capture it! You’ll thank me for this in twenty years,” his dad replied. “Now all of you, group together, yes, just like that. Say cheese!” He snapped a picture and smiled at them. “You look great, kids.”

  


“Thanks, Mr. Heere,” Michael said. 

  


“Oh wait, dad, don't take more pictures yet, I still need to give Christine her, uh -” He couldn't think of the word. “Wrist flower thing,” he finished lamely. 

  


“Corsage,” she helpfully supplied. 

  


“Yeah. That.” Jeremy quickly went and got it from his room. “Your arm, my lady,” he said when he got back, doing an awkward little half-bow in his girlfriend's direction. Christine giggled as she held out her arm and he slid the corsage on. It was red to match with Michael's suit and their whole color scheme. Michael had his suit and a blue handkerchief, Christine had her dress and a red corsage, and Jeremy had a blue suit and a red tie and handkerchief. They all looked very coordinated together. 

  


Mr. Heere took many more pictures before he let them actually go to prom. The one that they ended up treasuring the most was a picture of all three of them caught mid-laugh after one of Michael's bad puns. Michael was in the middle with his arms around his partners. Christine seemed to be tucking her face into his neck as she giggled, and their boyfriend had his head thrown back unabashedly.

  


The trio hadn't rented any fancy cars or anything to go to prom in. No, they all just piled into Michael's beat-up PT Cruiser. It had more sentimental value, anyways. 

  


As they drove up to the hotel where the school was holding prom, they could see the stream of people going in, as well as the very not empty parking lot. After the struggle that parking was, the three of them set off to prom. The theme that year was “glow party”, or something along those lines, so Michael was ready for the ten or so glow necklaces he was likely to somehow acquire. 

  


They showed their tickets at the door and were let in. From the hotel lobby they could barely hear the bass from the dance room, which boded well for actually being in the room to dance. As they walked further into the hotel, they saw a photo booth and some water dispensers in the room after the lobby but before they got to the main room where all the dancing was.

  


“Do you want to take cheesy prom pictures now or later?” asked Jeremy. “Because we’re definitely doing it at some point.”

  


“Let’s do it now before we’re all sweaty and gross,” Christine said. They headed over to the photo booth, except it wasn’t really a booth, it was just a green screen backdrop with a few baskets of funny props on the side.

  


“So how many pictures are we doing?” Michael asked. “One with all of us, one with me and Jer, one with me and Chris, and one with you two?”

  


“Well, it’s not like we have to pay for it. We can take as many pictures as we want,” Christine said.

  


“Good point.”

  


“Guys! Look at all these props!” Michael and Christine turned around to face their boyfriend, who was going through the props baskets in awe. They watched as he put on a (very obviously fake) pirate hat, a pink feather boa, and those glasses with lines across them that are somehow at every party. 

  


“That’s a great look, babe. I think you should keep it,” Michael deadpanned.

  


“Never take it off again,” added Christine.

  


Jeremy laughed. “Thanks! I won’t! But you guys need your own stuff before we take pictures!” He plopped the pirate hat on Michael’s head and wrapped a green feather boa around Christine’s neck.

  


“Wait, don’t leave me out of the feather scarf party!” Michael exclaimed, taking a yellow one. He took the pirate hat off. 

  


Christine put on a top hat. “How do I look?”

  


“Beautiful, like you always do,” said Jeremy. She blushed. “Are we ready to take the pictures?”

  


“No, wait!” Michael grabbed a purple boa and wrapped it around all three of them. “There. Now we can go.”

  


They ended up taking five, one each with each of the pairs and two of the three of them. Jeremy and Christine’s picture was predictably cute and awkward, with Jeremy hugging her around the waist and resting his head on hers, emphasizing their height difference. In Michael’s and Christine’s, they were back to back, making finger guns at the camera. When it was time for Jeremy and Michael’s picture, Michael barely let his boyfriend get a word out before he was scooping him into a dip and kissing him. 

  


The first picture of all three of them featured Jeremy and Michael holding Christine bridal-style (but, you know, with three people) in their arms as she reclined. Michael had wanted to be to one to be held up, but Jeremy and Christine weren’t strong enough. Their second picture was taken by surprise on Jeremy’s part. Michael and Christine had teamed up to take him off guard by each kissing him on the cheek. The result was the cutest picture of them all. Jeremy had taken off his lined glasses and his face was bright red, graced with an embarrassed little smile. The purple feather boa was wrapped around all of their necks, a little pink, green, and yellow peeking through. This was the picture that they knew they would keep for years to come.

  


After they took their pictures, the partners ventured into the main room, where there were tables, refreshments, and blasted bass. They claimed a table by putting some of their stuff on it, and then they went to dance. The song currently playing was one of those ones that you hear on the radio all the time but never know the name of, but it had a good beat, so it was at least fun to dance to. The three of them stayed on the dance floor for a while. 

  


Jeremy danced like a white guy, which made sense because he was a white guy, and luckily his boyfriend and girlfriend found it hopelessly endearing instead of embarrassing. Christine tended to just kind of bounce to the beat, but if she was part of a dance circle, which she was, she danced very enthusiastically, whether or not she was leading it. Michael was the only one of them who could actually dance freestyle well, and he was finding himself in the middle of the circle a surprising amount of the time. 

  


Soon enough, they all got tired enough to sit down while Jeremy got them water. He came back and they all sipped at their drinks and watched the dance floor. They had been sitting out for two or three songs when “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” came on. Michael just about jumped out of his seat.

  


“Jeremy! This is our song! We gotta go dance to it, man!” He was practically bouncing with excitement. Jeremy looked back at Christine, a wordless question in his eyes. 

  


“You can go, I’m still kinda tired.” 

  


He smiled at Michael and let his boyfriend pull him out of his chair and onto the dance floor. He dragged him to the middle of the dance floor and draped his arms around Jeremy’s waist.

  


Christine watched from the sidelines. She had said that she would be fine with it, but looking at them now… 

  


Jeremy laughed at some weird dance move that Michael executed. It was the real kind of laughter, head thrown back and mouth open all the way. 

  


She saw the way that he looked at Michael like he hung the stars in the sky, and she knew that he loved her as well, but when she was watching to two of them have so much fun and laughter and smiles, it was hard to remember. 

  


Why did he even like her? Michael had been his friend for thirteen years, had known him for a decade longer than she had. Sometimes she felt like she barely knew her boyfriend at all in comparison to Michael. He knew his pizza order, what he wore when he wasn’t feeling good, what to do when he was feeling bad, what his favorite flavor of slushie was. Things that someone would only know if they’ve taken the time to really get to know them. Sometimes, when this knowledge would come out, Christine wondered what she was doing there, invading their friendship.

  


Sometimes Christine wondered if he loved her as much as he loved Michael. Sometimes she thought that she didn’t love him as much as she should. She didn’t even like her boyfriend romantically, how pathetic was that? Maybe she shouldn’t even be dating him. He was obviously happy enough with Michael, so why should she intrude on that? 

  


While she was thinking all this, the song had ended, and Michael and Jeremy had come off of the dance floor and Michael had gone to get water while Jeremy went back to their table.

  


He sat down with a sigh and stretched out. “Man, I love that song. Did you see that move Michael did when he… ” Christine wasn’t really listening. Her boyfriend noticed and leaned forward with a concerned expression. “Hey, are you okay?”

  


She forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.”

  


Jeremy watched her go concernedly. Michael walked up to the table, holding three cups of water, just as she walked out the door. He followed Jeremy’s gaze and saw Christine leaving. “Is she okay? You look worried.”

  


“I don’t know,” he murmured. “She said she was, but I’m not sure I believe her.”

  


“Where’d she go? The bathroom?” Jeremy nodded. “When she gets back, ask her about it more. In my experience, people tend to go to the bathroom when they’re feeling sad.”

  


-oOo-

  


In the bathroom, Christine wasn’t crying, but if she waited a bit longer, she might. She splashed her face with cold water and washed her hands to stall for time. She looked up at the mirror and sighed. Time to prepare herself to go back out. She fixed a few strands of hair that had been out of place and walked out of the bathroom.

  


When she sat back down at their table, Jeremy and Michael were waiting for her, and there was a cup of water at her seat. She took a cautious sip and waited for one of her partners to say something. 

  


Jeremy was the one to take the plunge. He shared a glance with Michael and cleared his throat. “Are you, um, are you sure you’re okay? Just cause you seemed like you weren’t earlier, and Michael said that people tend to go to the bathroom when they’re feeling sad, so… “ He trailed off.

  


“We were just kind of worried,” Michael supplied helpfully.

  


It was nice to see that they cared enough to worry about her. It made something in Christine’s heart smile.

  


“I’m better now,” she said, giving her partners a reassuring smile.

  


“But it’s still bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?” Jeremy asked.

  


Christine looked into her cup of water, trying to find an answer in its plastic depths. “Not really, but maybe I should,” she said, lifting her eyes to look at him. 

  


Her boyfriend nodded. “Okay.”

  


“Let’s go somewhere quieter,” Michael suggested. “I can barely hear myself think with the music up this loud.”

  


They ended up going outside to the side of the building, facing the parking lot. Christine turned to Jeremy and Michael and took a deep breath. They looked at her expectantly.

  


“Okay, so, um, I’m just gonna say it and please don’t be mad at me or yourself.” Christine fixed her gaze on the ground so she could avoid seeing her partners’ reaction when she told them her biggest insecurities. And that one of them was the reason she was so insecure in the first place. 

  


…Well, they always say that communication is key. That probably goes double for situations like this. Well, here goes nothing. She kept her eyes firmly on the pavement.

“Sometimes when I see the two of you together and having so much fun without me, I wonder if I matter as much as Michael to you. I mean, you look at him with so much love, Jeremy, and I can’t reciprocate that the way you want me to. Like, tonight when you guys were dancing to your song - like, we don’t even have a song, how am I supposed to compete with that? - you just looked so happy dancing with him. And I guess it made me wonder what I’m doing, invading your thirteen-year-long friendship. Like, you know him, you know everything he likes and everything he doesn’t like and what to do and what not to do and I don’t know any of that and we’re dating. I can’t even love my own boyfriend in the same way. I don’t even know why you want to be with me when you so look so happy with Michael.”

  


She almost chanced a glance upwards but at the last moment decided against it, staring at the incredibly interesting cracks in the sidewalk. A hand touched her chin, gently moving her head up to meet her boyfriend’s eyes.

  


“Christine, there’s a reason I decided to date both of you and it was so hard for me to choose between you, and yes, I love Michael, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you too. He’s my boyfriend. Of course I love him. You’re my girlfriend. It’d be kind of weird if I didn’t love you.” That got a little laugh out of her. “It doesn’t matter to me that you don’t love me romantically, because I know that you still care about me and love me in your own way, and that’s what matters. It’s okay that you don’t know everything about me. Michael only knows all that stuff because he’s known me since we were five. It’s not your fault that you don’t yet. But that’s one of the fun things about being in a relationship: learning those things together. Just -” He shook his head. “ - If there’s one thing that you take away from this, just know that you are never invading on me and Michael’s relationship. We all agreed to be in this relationship together and we all want each other here and none of us should ever feel like we don’t belong. So, I’m glad you told us instead of bottling your feelings up unhealthily until some bad shit happened. Communication is good, especially in relationships with more than two people.” 

  


Christine couldn’t do much more than nod in the face of that overwhelming positivity and comfort. She felt another hand touch her shoulder and she turned to face her other partner only to be engulfed in a hug.

  


“I’m sorry that I ever made you feel like that, and I hope you know that I love you and I appreciate you and I will never not want you in this relationship,” Michael said into her hair. She hugged him tighter. Another body joined the hug, and Christine looked up to see their boyfriend with his arms wrapped his partners. Michael gently extricated himself so that he could wipe a tear off of her face. She hadn’t even realized she was crying.

  


She appreciated the warmth of her partners for a moment more before ending the hug. “Thank you, guys. I’m - I promise I don’t usually think like that, it was just something about tonight, I guess.”

  


“We love you, Christine. Remember that if you ever start thinking like that again.”

  


After another hug and comforting words session, they were all ready to move on from emotionally taxing conversations.

  


“So, do you guys want to go inside?” Michael asked.

  


Christine shook her head. “It’s so loud in there… I don’t even know half the songs they were playing.” She sighed. “I do still kind of want to dance, but I’m not really sure if it’s worth going back inside.”

  


“So don’t.” Jeremy grabbed her hands. “We can still dance out here.” He moved their arms into position, his hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder.

  


She giggled. “But there’s no music out here.”

  


“We can make our own. And who really needs music to dance, anyways?”

  


Jeremy started to move his feet, swaying around the parking lot. As they danced he started to hum, tunelessly at first, but then solidifying into a song that Christine recognized.

  


“Phantom of the Opera?”

  


He smiled down at her. “You said we don’t have a song, right? Well, not anymore.”

  


Christine was genuinely touched that he would do something like that to make her feel better. There were tears in her eyes again, but now it was because she was overwhelmed with love for her boyfriend. Now whenever she was feeling down, she could look back on this moment and remember how much he loved her. 

  


Jeremy started to sing the lyrics.  _ “No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears.”  _ He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling adorably at the corners.  _ “I’m here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you.”  _ The funny thing is, they actually did. He continued on to the next verse.  _ “Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears.”  _ He wiped another tear off of her cheek with his thumb, letting his hand linger on her face.  _ “I’m here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.” _

  


Christine put her hand over his hand, keeping it on her cheek as she sang the next verse.  _ “Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you.”  _ Christine and Jeremy were caught up in their own little world as they gazed into each other’s eyes, only reminded of their other partner when he spoke up.

  


“You guys are just so cute, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to cope.” Michael wiped a fake tear from his eye. Jeremy laughed. He almost invited Michael over to join them, but before he did, he thought about how that was literally why Christine was insecure in the first place. He thought she’d be cool with it, but he decided to let her take the lead, just in case.

  


“Why don’t you come over and join us? I’m sure the three-person waltz is totally possible,” Christine announced. Jeremy breathed an internal sigh of relief. 

  


Michael walked over to them and awkwardly put his hands on Jeremy’s shoulder and Christine’s waist, but so that his chest was pressed against Christine’s back and she was in the middle of them. “Is this how to do the three-person waltz?”

  


“If we can all still shuffle around awkwardly trying not to step on any toes, then it’s good enough,” said Christine.

  


They started to move around, and it was living up to Christine’s assessment. Not stepping on toes was a lot harder when there were three people involved, but they managed with only minimal injuries. Jeremy was still humming Phantom of the Opera, and Michael joined in. He might not be a drama kid, but he was in a relationship with Christine. He knew Phantom of the Opera. A minute after Michael started humming, Christine started to sing the words to the chorus. 

  


_ “Say you’ll share with me one -”  _ She glanced at her partners.  _ “Two loves, two lifetimes. Say the word and I will follow you.” _

  


Jeremy and Michael started singing the words with her.  _ “Share each day with me, each night, each morning.”  _ Their voices faded away, leaving only Christine to sing Christine’s part. (Sharing a name with the main character was  _ definitely _ not the reason it was her favorite musical. Nope.)

  


_ “Say you love me.”  _ Jeremy could tell that she needed it, meant it beyond the context of the show.

  


_ “You know I do,”  _ He sang sincerely, a soft look in his eyes as he gazed down at her. She joined him for the last line.

  


_ “Love me - that’s all I ask of you.”  _ Their voices faded away, leaving a hushed silence in its place.

  


Damn. How did Jeremy manage to pick a song that so perfectly articulated their feelings right now  _ and _ was from his girlfriend's favorite musical? 

  


“I didn’t think we’d end up dancing in a parking lot singing Phantom of the Opera when I asked you guys to go to prom with me,” Jeremy said, voice quiet to match the atmosphere. “But I think it’s more fun than getting sweaty in there.”

  


Michael’s mind immediately went to the obligatory sex joke, but he kept his mouth shut for fear of ruining the mood and his partners hating him forever. Also, Christine was ace and he wasn’t sure how she felt about sex jokes yet. All he could do was look Jeremy in the eyes and hope to telepathically transfer his dirty thoughts to his boyfriend. It didn’t look like Jeremy got it. That was probably for the best.

  


“Yeah,” Christine murmured. “This is nice.”

  


The three of them were just kind of swaying in place now. She was right. It was nice. 

  


Christine leaned back into Michael’s chest as she pulled Jeremy closer so that she was more closely sandwiched between them. She felt like she could stay like this forever. 

  


“What time is it?”

  


Jeremy pulled out his phone, having to let go of Christine to do so. She made a faint noise of protest. “Uh, it ends in, like, half an hour.” He put his phone back in his pocket and went back to hugging his girlfriend. “Do you guys want to just, like, leave?”

  


“Sure. We’re still staying over at your place, right?” Christine asked Michael, craning her head up so she could see him. He nodded into her hair.

  


“Yup. My basement is the coolest basement around.”

  


“Best place to get high and play video games in all of New Jersey,” Jeremy added.

  


“Not that we’re going to get high tonight,” Michael rushed to say. “I don’t have enough for all three of us even if you did want to.”

  


Christine laughed. “Just video games and hanging out sounds good to me.”

  


“Great.” A pause. “Should we just go inside and get our stuff, then?” A vague noise of agreement from Jeremy’s partners. No one moved. “We have to move if we want to leave,” he gently reminded them.

  


“But I’m so comfy here,” Christine groaned. Michael groaned as well, but more wordlessly. Jeremy had a fond smile on his face as he took in his partners. They were just too cute sometimes.

  


“Alright,” he said, relaxing back into their embrace. “I guess we can stay for a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> the song that christine sings is "all i ask of you" from phantom of the opera!!! thanks to redhoodiehearts for the idea bc i don't really know that musical
> 
> headcanons:  
> -the girls totally all went shoe shopping together it's just not in this  
> -jeremy did some nerdy promposals for sure  
> -(a ring pop was involved)  
> -for michael it's something like "prom would be a game over without my player one" (c) redhoodiehearts  
> \- for christine it's some nerdy theater thing that neither of us could think of  
> -they all keep that one picture for years. years, i say (if anyone were to, say, make art of those pictures i would cry and then die and then resurrect myself so i can shower you (the hypothetical artist) with praise. just putting that out there)  
> -wow i thought i had a whole page of headcanons but nope that was just planning for the fic. oh well
> 
> anyways, u can hmu on tunglr: aroacethetic-shitpost
> 
> EDIT 8/7: so i've been thinking about making a "meremine net" of sorts, basically a groupchat where me and whoever else can talk about meremine to their heart's content. if ur interested about being a part of that, write a comment or send me a message on tumblr. be sure to include whether u would want the group chat to be on discord, kik, or skype (or if u know of another platform we could use lmk). here's the tumblr post i made about it that has some more details: http://aroacethetic-shitpost.tumblr.com/post/163875854245/meremine-net (sorry abt that ugly link i can't figure out how to do hyperlinks in the notes)


End file.
